I missed you
by ShootingStar7137
Summary: Some say that it has to get worse before it gets better. This the aftermath of an event that shook all of the magical dimension.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes welled up with tears at the sight of them. Hundreds of them, their souls to traumatized to really comprehend what's going on around them. Few were able to walk without assistance, and those who could were helping several others stay up-right. Their clothes were ripped and covered with mud, dirt, ash and any other substance that would cling to them. Hair was messy and like their clothes, coasted with mud and ash. Their faces were gaunt and the loose clothing they wore showed just how skinny and malnourished they truly were. But that wasn't the worst of it. It was the eyes. Some were reflecting exactly what the person was feeling, others were closed off and cold. They showed exactly what they had been through, dull orbs filled with despair and anguish, some showed anger. The cold eyes were like brick walls, they seem unbreakable but will one day crumble under the pressure.

The girl next to me was crying softly, craning her neck to catch a glimpse of the one who we're waiting for. The elderly man standing next to her held onto her hand, squeezing it in a comforting gesture, while he too was watching out for his grandson. A large group stood behind us, the girls crying and their boyfriends comforting while looking out for their fellow team mate. All of us had spent nights crying and mumbling incoherent words, wondering if he was still alive or if he was lying on the ground somewhere breathing his last breath. We had all waited for this moment for what seemed forever. Waiting for the day when we would receive the letter saying that he had been rescued from the planet engulfed in war and was coming home. We celebrated when we heard the news, but then one of the girls, I can't remember who, voiced the question we were all thinking.

_Will he be the same?_

After that things had become morbid. We sat there, each remembering him, a grandfather grieving over the loss of most of his family, a sister heart broken by what she had seen, a girlfriend worrying for her boyfriend's life, a group of boys wondering what their teammate will be like once he returned and a group of girls worrying over their friend, boyfriends, the wise old man and the young girl who they had only recently met.

A mass of blue hair caught my eye. My breath got caught in my throat and I couldn't move an inch. The familiar man was stumbling beside another, the others arm over his shoulders. The man with blue hair was just like the rest, dirty, injured and looked like he could collapse at any second. The man beside him had blonde hair, though you couldn't almost tell, his hair was that dirty. His feet were dragging behind him and the only thing keeping him up was the arm around his waist. Both stumbled and fell to the ground. The blonde fell to his side and lay on the ground, unmoving. The blue haired man was on his knees, staring at the man in front of him with a blank look on his face. That was when I moved.

I ran forward yelling out his name while I could hear the others yelling out mine. I pushed through the crowd and fell to my knees beside the man who I loved. His sister and grandfather soon caught up and stood beside me. Everyone was calling out his name yet he didn't seem to hear them, he just kept staring at the blonde non-breathing man. I reached out and placed my hand on his cheek. It was so cold. He slowly turned to me and whispered my name. I lost myself then and pulled him into a hug. I could feel his shoulders shake and could hear the quiet sobs escaping from his mouth. I pulled him closer and could feel every one of his ribs. His sister knelt down beside me and put her hand on his back. If he noticed he didn't show it. His hands wrapped themselves into the back of my jacket, needing something to cling to. His head was buried into my shoulder and I could feel his tears soaking through the jacket. He was whispering words, sentences which made no sense as we sat there. I looked up and saw that everyone was in tears, even the most stubborn of our group. Nobody had ever seen anything as heartbreaking as this. He pulled out of the embrace and stared at me.

"Flora"

"Helia"

"I missed you"

"I missed you too" he took my hand and our fingers became entwined. I smile faintly at him and he gave a weak smile in return. It would be a long road to recovery, but we were making progress already. And looking around at the friends who surrounded us, I'm sure we could handle anything else the universe throws at us.


	2. I love you

**I wasn't originally planning on writing a second chapter for this, but I decided I would when I got my first review(I'm being serious, my first ever review) from LoveFloraHelia and I had to continue this. so here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

I opened the door as quietly as I could and closed it behind me. I looked towards the figure sleeping in the bed and moved towards it. Once there I sat down in the chair beside the bed and took his hand in mine. I moved my thumb so I was rubbing circles on his pale and calloused hand. He shifted in the bed and his head was now facing me. I took in his familiar features and felt relief wash over me. His pale, almost white skin, his pointed nose, his pale lips, his dark lashes which stood out in contrast to his skin tone. The thought that I could've lost him hurt me more than anything else, I would rather die than live without him. I could only imagine the hell he had been forced to live through. He had only been back for a couple of days but he had spent most of the time sleeping and when he was awake he evaded all questions concerning the last six months, and honestly I couldn't blame him. From what I heard from his sister, who had been in the war for a short amount of time before she was rescued, they had both been present at the deaths of their parents, brothers, cousins, friends. They had lost so much in so little time.

We had found out from his sister that the blonde man whose death we had seen was a family friend to them. Helia and Denton, the blonde, had been close friends since they were little, two years old in fact. Saladin told us that when they were children they were very rarely apart and if you wanted one you would get the other as a bonus, he had joked before breaking into sobs. We had left him in peace after that, given him time to compose himself again and to recover. Everyone had become emotional these past few days. Often when I walked into a room I found someone crying about what was happening now or something that has happened in the past.

The hand I was holding curled around my own, and I allowed myself a small smile. He had survived against the odds. Most people had been murdered, but he had managed to stay alive long enough to come back home. But he is scarred now. Not only physically, but also mentally. He has seen things, horrible things that most only see in nightmares. You could tell from his eyes. Although he tried to cover it up everyone could see. His eyes had lost the spark they once held. The once life-filled blue orbs, were now dull. He was trying to be strong, but I know it won't be long before he crumbles. He needs to open up and let it out before it consumes him. The hard thing is he can be very stubborn when he wants to be, I guess that's one of the things that saved his life. He wants to be strong for his sister, grandfather and for me when we should be the ones being strong for him. Only Helia and his sister had known what horrors had occurred on their home planet. Only they knew the pain.

A pale hand wiped away the tear that I hadn't known had fallen. I lifted my head up and looked towards the head resting on the pillow. His eyes were barely open. I attempted a smile but it came out as a sob. He opened up his arms and I crawled up beside him. He held me as I cried.

"Shhhh, everything's fine, there's no need to cry" he comforted in a hoarse voice. I cried even harder after that. Even after all he had been through, the same Helia was still there. He just needed time to recover, although I seriously doubted he would ever fully recover from something like this.

"We could have lost you, I never want to lose you" I sobbed into his chest. He held me even closer and kissed the top of my head.

"You will never ever lose me, you hear me, and I will never leave you, ever. Do you know why? Because even when I do die, I love you too much to leave you alone. I'll be there with you, you just have to remember that, ok. I love you and I will never leave you" he whispered. I looked up at his face and he gave me a faint smile which I returned.

"I love you too" I whispered back. He wiped away the remaining tears from my face. I saw his eyelids start to droop once again. I giggled when I saw him trying to fight the sleep that was trying to take him.

"Go to sleep"

"Only if you stay with me"

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere"

"Good" was the last thing he said before his eyelids closed, hiding his eyes from sight. I stopped a yawn before it escaped my mouth and pulled a nice, soft blanket over the two of us. A fog covered my mind and before I knew it, I too was sleeping.


	3. Opening up

**Hi everyone, I know it been awhile( and by awhile I mean a really long amount of time) since I last posted so I made sure I continued on with this story instead of stating new stories which I seem to do a lot. thanks to those who have either read or reviewed this, it means a lot to me.**

**LoveFloraHelia: I am going to continue with this, although I'm not sure in which direction it's going in, so I'm just going to wing it and write whatever comes to my head. I've started writing a few other stories but it will be awhile before I post any of them. I've actually been thinking of writing a prequel for this, so I'll see where that takes me. Anyway thanks for taking time out of your day to review my writing, I really appreciate it.**

**So without further adue(not sure if that's the right spelling), I present the next chapter for 'I missed you'.**

"An artist, that's what I've always wanted to be" he smiled faintly at me before looking back to picture he was drawing.

"So your dream hasn't changed"

"No, why would it?"

"I don't know" he looked at me oddly and then let out a small chuckle.

"Your acting strange today, my flower" I gave him a large grin and laid my head back onto his shoulder. I watched as he moved the pencil in his hand, creating lines, which in turn created objects. He shaded certain parts of the page carefully and added more detail to different areas of the drawing.

"What are you drawing" I asked curiously. He glanced at me and smiled faintly once again.

"Surprise" was all he said, giving away no clues. I yawned and closed my eyes, my head still resting on his shoulder. I must have fallen asleep at some point because before I knew it my eyes were opening, looking into darkness with the only light in the room coming from the lamp on the coffee table. My head was now resting on a couch pillow and I had a thick blanket covering my body. I sat up, pushed the blanket off and looked around the room. It was Helia's room which he used whenever he stayed here, well now he was using it permanently. Since his home wasn't available at the moment, he and his sister would be staying here, at Saladin's. It was the type of room you would expect Helia to have, with a couch that turned into a bed, coffee table covered with art supplies, a cupboard which held the clothes he owned that were now too big on him, and a wall covered with paintings and photos, all which told a different story. I had once asked him why he had drawn a stuffed horse, he had replied with '_each of the pictures on this wall either mean something to me, or are of those close to me. The horses name is Belle, my little sisters most trusted friend. When she was born, my brothers and I wanted to get her something, a 'welcome to the living' gift of sorts. So we kinda bribed our father into taking us to this little toyshop owned by a family friend of ours, when we got there we all just knew which one we wanted to get her. When we got home our Mother was trying to get her to stop crying, she was doing everything singing, rocking her and whatever had gotten us to be quiet when we were little. We handed her the horse and she just stopped crying, she had the biggest grin on her face and her laugh was priceless. From then on she took that horse everywhere, told it all of her secrets. Sometimes I think she loves Belle more than she does me.' _The look on his face when he told me the story was, the only way to describe it, precious. From that look you could tell he loved his family and held them very dear to his heart. I smiled faintly and continued looking at the different drawing and photos.

In the right hand corner of the wall, was a photo. In this particular photo were a certain six very happy couples. My smile widened as I remembered that day. We had gone for a picnic, there was nothing particularly different about this picnic than any other ones we had, we had just had fun and enjoyed each other's company, and at one point we had all laughed so hard our stomachs hurt.

My eyes drifted downwards and it was only then that a new addition caught my eye, a drawing placed in the middle of the wall, smack bang in the center. There were six people in this drawing, four males and two females, and two dogs. The eldest two in the drawing, a man and woman, stood next to each other, the man's arms around his wife's waist with her smaller arms covering them. They looked so happy, their smiles so bright and eyes sparkling with love and pride. The two oldest children, both males, stood shoulder to shoulder with faces so similar you couldn't tell one apart from the other, with their chestnut brown hair styled in such a way that you would think for sure that they wanted you to get confused and unable to tell them apart. The last two humans, a male and female, were seated on the ground, both had a canine sprawled across their laps. The young girl was smiling widely, showing off her straight teeth, her cheeks puffed up and a rosy color that looked too natural for it to be make-up. Her blond hair messy, obviously having been ruffled recently, by one of the twins I'm guessing as the one on the left had a very mischievous smile gracing his clean-shaven face. The girl was holding a small dog, a puppy by the looks of it, who was proving that canines do indeed have a thing that can make any human do anything which happens to be called puppy-dog-eyes. The elder of the two, was undoubtedly Helia, with long shining blue hair and eyes the matching color. The dog on his lap, a large, gray, wolf-like animal, was looking up slightly at the blue-haired, blue-eyed male, with its tongue lolling out the side of its mouth, showing off its large and sharp teeth.

"His name was Himani" I physically jumped at that, turning around so fast my hair whipped around my face. I relaxed once I saw the amused smile playing at those pale lips of the man I love. "A bit jumpy are we?" he teased slightly, letting out a small laugh when I pouted and stubbornly looked away from him. "The drawings based off a photo that was taken a few weeks before…" his voice trailed off and when I looked at his face I could see the sadness swirling in his eyes. "We lost the photo and it was a nice photo so I tried to recreate it" he explained, shaking his head as if shaking away the memories. I placed my hand on his arm, my eyes asking an unspoken question. He smiled slightly and took my hand in his. "My Mother's name was Olivia, my Father's Oliver, the Olive's my Pa used to call them. The twins were Brian and Donovan, and of course you know Liora, her pup was Sooty." He was struggling, anyone could tell, he hadn't talked about what happened, he didn't want to relive it I believe. But now, with that faint, fond smile gracing his face, it was easy to see that he needed to talk. And if he didn't, it would consume him until all that was left in his mind was their dying screams. He needed to talk, and now.

"Tell me about them"


End file.
